Crimson
by BreakingLucinda
Summary: Since my eyes had long ago closed, there was no knowing whether my mind was playing my death symphony, or if the familiar piano I came to know was playing just for me once again. ONE-SHOT.


I woke again that night, feeling overly wet and disoriented

I woke again that night, feeling overly wet and disoriented. "M-Mom…" I croaked without even realizing I was speaking. "Renesmee? Sweetheart, are you okay?" the woman I adored so much whispered worriedly, her hand stroking my face. She jerked back as if I were a hot stove. _Wouldn't doubt that I could be one,_ my mind thought, parts of it just barely rational enough to think right. "I'm sweaty, Mom." Tears came to my eyes as my flesh flashed in burns. "And my skin", I seethed for a moment as whimpers trailing out of my mouth. "I-It burns." Tears were barreling down my face now and there was no use in controlling it. Before I could process it, I was soothed with frosty cold all around my body. Even through the hard-rock shell of my flesh, the familiar scent and feel of my father surrounded me. Realizing the fact I wasn't the pleasantly warm and soft being I was usually, sobs fell out of me. "Daddy, I just want to be better!" my heart throbbed and my throat tightened as the words howled out of my chest. "Nessie, Carlisle and I are trying. We really are." His smooth, even voice spoke to me quietly, both his hands reaching towards my face. My dad flinched just like my mother, only he did not remove his hands as I was pulled tighter to his chest. My hearing perked up as I heard several pairs of feet trot quickly up the stairs and into my room. "Nessie!" Jacob gasped. My body tensed, not wanting to know what I looked like. Jake never gaped at me like that. Carlisle, who was behind him, must have realized how my face contorted because he said, "Be calm, it isn't good for her if you get her upset." Carlisle's fatherly face looked towards Dad intently. "Edward, please put her down on the bed. We need to see if her condition is going for the better or worse. And anyway, I think I may have found out what this is." With a hesitant pause and nod, my dad sprawled me out onto the bed. By the bed, my mother stood with melting irises. If she were able to at all, I could imagine her crying just as badly as myself. My thought process could not stand the sight of her expression in my head, so my eyelids shut as all of the voices around me blended about.

One week…blood…too hard...is deteriorating…will she die?

I blanked out after that, the second thing in the last hour that I didn't care to hear. The next thing that was felt, however, was actually comforting for a change. My body was lifted into a large, cold and wet cloth as warm sections hit my back beneath the towel. Back and forth we swayed, just this comforting thing around me and I. Suddenly, the musky smell (the one that my parents didn't especially like) that was Jacob filled my nostrils and the low thrum of his humming filled my mind. The vision that my eyes saw through was blood red, almost as if someone dyed them that color. But nonetheless, his face was there in my vision, darker streaks of red on his cheeks. Either he had been crying or bleeding himself, but if anything, the former possibility was most likely. "Jake." The statement meant to be an inquiry, but didn't come out the way I wanted it to. "Yes, I'm right here." His voice was weak and broken, not the strong and confident one I knew. Slowly and with a small whimper of a newborn puppy, Jake's arms fell onto someone else's, but they were bitingly cold this time. Through this new, frightening crimson vision, Emmett appeared in front of me looking grim. "Hey, Ness. I promise, kid, we'll be going hunting for grizzlies when you're better. I'll even give you the best one this time." A smile formed on his lips, but it barely passed for one. My head nodded in agreement as I was finally passed to my mother. Her face looked even more tortured than before. "Renesmee...I love you so much. We'll get out of this just fine. Don't be afraid. Before you were born, I had faith that you and I would survive. We did. Just have faith in yourself now, and you WILL live through this disease. Do you understand me, darling?" Again, I nodded. "Yes, Mother." I felt her sit cautiously on the couch, just looking at me in the eyes. The saffron glow she once had disappeared before I could even appreciate it beforehand. _You should have never looked away from her earlier._ "Where's Da-", I began to say, but was interrupted by something that bounced all around my insides. With a single cough, more red spurted from my lips and down my chin where it all fell and pooled at my caved-in chest. "RENESMEE!" Jacob howled, running to me and attempting to clean it off. As if in answer to my unfinished question, one large, rumbling step told me my father heard my struggle. "Get off my daughter, Jake!" he swatted him away in mixed shock and fear, grappling at me desperately. Wetness fell down my face as if Niagara Falls was literally pouring. "Carlisle! She's bleeding again!" he fretted as my hands grasped his bare arms and screamed for comfort. "Bella, please pin down her arms! Now!" Armor fretters held my wrists above my head immediately, Carlisle right there with a needle. "This will take away her pain. She can't live on like this…", he whispered, shaking his head for some reason. I didn't understand his words until the prick pinched me and I felt liquids seep into my veins. So close to me, stifled sobs hit me like wrecking balls. "No, not my baby, Carlisle!", my mother shrieked, pulling me close to her. "I love you so much, my sweet daughter. I won't ever leave you, ever.", she murmured as a masterful melody of Clair De Lune played. Since my eyes had long ago closed, there was no knowing whether my mind was playing my death symphony, or if the familiar piano I came to know was playing just for me once again. Before I knew it, red became black and that song came to a slow end.


End file.
